Kagome'
by Reverie-sama
Summary: Rated to be safe because of Inu's bad mouth. A fic loosely based on Boston's "Amanda". Inuyasha figures out how he feels about Kagome, but when he tries to tell her all this weird stuff keeps getting in his way. What will he do? InuXKag


"Kagome"

A Humorous InuYasha fanfic

by Reverie-sama, the Dream Angel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters since they already belong to and were created by the marvelous Rumiko Takahashi. Lucky her. The "Kagome"song also is not mine, but belongs to a lovely band called Boston and is called "Amanda" in real life. I did substitute in Kagome's name for "Amanda" though. Yay me. Since all this stuff doesn't belong to me, I ask that you will respect my claim to this story, which is in fact written by me. If you can do that, we shall all get along fine and I won't have to send my muses to hunt you down.

"Babe, tomorrow's so faraway.

There's something I just have to say

I don't think I could hide

what I'm feeling inside

Another day, knowing I love you.

And I, I'm getting too close again.

I don't want to see it end

If I tell you tonight,

would you turn out the lights

and walk away, knowing I love you?

I'm gonna take you by surprise

And make you realize, Kagome.

I'm gonna tell you right away

I can't wait another day, Kagome.

I'm gonna say it like a man

and make you understand, Kagome,

I love you.

And, I feel like today's the day.

Looking for the words to say.

Do you wanna be free?

Are you ready for me to feel this way?

I don't want to lose you.

So, it maybe too soon, I know

A feeling takes so long to grow

If I tell you today,

will you turn me away

and let me go?

I don't want to lose you.

I'm gonna take you by surprise

and make you realize, Kagome.

I'm gonna tell you right away

I can't wait another day, Kagome.

I'm gonna say it like a man

and make you understand, Kagome.

Oh girl.

You and I

I know that we can't wait

And I swear, I swear it's not a lie, girl,

Tomorrow maybe too late

You, You and I, girl,

we could share the night together

It's now or never

and tomorrow may be too late.

And feeling the way I do

I don't want to wait my whole life through

to say, 'I'm in love with you.'"

"Amanda Kagome" by: Boston

Prolouge: "Things To Do Before I Die"

-

Naraku dead…. check.

Shikon Jewel put back together…check.

Miroku's hand healed… check.

cure for lechery…. reassigned to Sango.

Sango's brother revived… check.

Sesshomaru packed off in the Western Lands never to bother me again… I wish

Accord reached… potentially

An Understanding… check

Wimpy Wolf married off to Ayame… Thank, Kami-sama, CHECK!

Tessaiga's true power unlocked yet under control… check. (with lots of cool powerful attacks)

Daily Shippo beating… triple check. Wry grin.

Consume as much Ramen as demonly possible… check check.

A satisfied smile strolled it's way across Inu Yasha's lips as he continued to run through his "things to do before I die" list. Things seemed to be going well the past few weeks. So many things he never thought he would live to do were done, and he was still alive. Being a hanyou, he never really expected to have a long life, BUT that just meant he was as strong as he claimed he was and of course that was why he was still around.

Well. Maybe he had had a little help from his friends. But where would they be without him to save their asses when they couldn't handle the situation? Yeah, he was still the strongest.

Granted, they all had contributed to the final battle with Naraku. Without them by his side, he probably would never have believed that he could win.

And even when the others were held back by Naraku's minions, Kagome had held onto him tightly to prevent him from losing his sanity to the demon half of his blood before the opportune moment.

That moment in time happened to be when everything went wrong for him and Naraku seemed to have the upper hand, which is always the perfect time to unleash a secret weapon, or dog demon in this case. Kagome let go of Inu Yasha, allowing his demon power to take over. He fought Naraku fiercely and proved to be the perfect decoy while Kagome found Naraku's heart and shot the baby with one of her purifying arrows. The arrow used up so much of her energy that she didn't wake up for a few days.

Inuyasha remembered with satisfaction Naraku's face as the void in his chest sucked him into oblivion. That look of pure disbelief as his own evil destroyed him… priceless.

It brought to mind all the times he and Kagome had managed to foil his evil world domination plot and in the end, avenge all those lives Naraku destroyed. No matter what crazy crap he had tried to pull on them, Naraku had not been able to break the trust forged between he and Kagome like he had done so easily before between he and Kikyo.

And here his thoughts stumbled into a pause that slowly turned his signature smug grin to a resigned pout, one that narrowed but subtly softened his hard amber eyes.

Kagome.

It had been four years since she had fallen into his life, rather rudely he might add, and completely upset any original path it might have had. Nothing had been the same since.

At first he felt claustrophobic and tied down to the stupid wench just because she could break his back at will, not to mention damage other important parts of his anatomy. Nothing deadened that pain. Even with his hanyou healing abilities, he wondered briefly if he still would be able to have children when the time came? Gods, he hoped so, or the wench would pay.

Then again, if things worked out as he hoped, she would be kicking herself for all those little "lessons" she thought he had deserved.

He wasn't quite sure how or why it happened, but somehow Kagome became less annoying over time. Perhaps it was because when he didn't believe in himself, she did it for him.

There was also something he remembered Miroku had oh-so-helpfully pointed out one night as they patrolled the hot springs together, guarding the girls from any prying eyes, "Inuyasha? Have you never noticed that despite your less than polite manner, your inability to communicate your needs or feelings for fear of losing face or being hurt, your lack of trust, the fact that you and Kagome-sama fight all the time, and all that other emotional stuff you have going on with Kikyou-sama, that Kagome-sama is still by your side, she still keeps coming back through the well for more? Have you ever thought why? that perhaps Kagome-sama could be in love with you?" The monk had earned a fist for his words. And Inuyasha thought for a long time that something must not be quite right in Miroku's head because there was no way Kagome could love him in_ that way_.

He pitied her for awhile and kept trying to push her away. But then he realized she was just too damn stubborn to give up on him. Damn stubborn in an I-care-about-you-so-stop-screwing-up-your-life-Inuyasha sort of way. It was touching.

And for that he began to tolerate her, out of respect mostly, because anyone who could stand up to him in a fight had to be one hell of a badass or just stupid. Plus it meant he didn't have to be alone.

Then he began to notice some of the more intimate things his little shard detector did for him that she didn't have to, like how she brought him Ramen sometimes without him demanding she bring it with her. That bordered on being considerate.

She also insisted on bandaging his wounds, which was more than nice since it wasn't really necessary. He was half demon after all and could heal himself. But she insisted that they needed to be "cleaned" with the stuff in her strange metal box from the future. Silly and useless, but nice in a hygienic way.

To his amazement she even tried and sometimes succeeded in defending herself. Again something not necessary but strangely touching that she did not want to burden him. Or maybe she just wanted him to stop calling her weak?

Even though she did use the "s" word on him much more than he would like, she didn't really abuse her power, unless you count the times he tried to stop her from going home, which he did of course. He knew he what he would do if he had that kind of power over someone. Visions of Kouga slamming face first into the ground a thousand times over provoked a malicious snicker to rumble past Inu Yasha's lips.

She did demand to go home too often, but she came back every time with or without his 'help'. Even when he had tried breaking the well to keep her in her time, she had found a way back to him.

That whole believing in him thing was just too good to be true sometimes.

But the final arrow that pinned him had to be the fact that she didn't care that he was a half-breed. She liked him just as he was, emotional crap and insecurities included. He didn't have to be stronger or become human to be 'good enough' or 'worthy'. Who thought that? What sane person would willing want to associate with a hanyou?

A damn good friend, that's who. He had four of those, including the lech, Sango, Kaede-bachan and the little whelp Shippo, but Kagome went above and beyond the call of duty and so won his admiration and a higher status than 'friend' in his mind.

And when he had had time to think, he found that all his thoughts centered on her. Her fiery spirit that glowed her eyes as they fought over some insecurity he had, how she stood quietly by his side patiently waiting for him to tell her things in his own time, her smile, her scent, her love of food and her giant cat Buyo, her singing, her laugh, the way she clung to him when she rode on his back…. Yeah, that list could go on forever. Keh, he was getting sappy, and he did not do sappy so that's when he knew something had to be really wrong. But what?

He once looked at her as an annoyance, but now began to see her as the person in his life that rekindled trust in his heart, inspired belief that he could believe in others. Before her, he had been contentedly living (pinned to a tree by a damn arrow) as a bastard who would rather choose to be impaled by Sesshomaru's poison claw, dying slowly of the poison, only to be resurrected over and over by Tenseiga to repeat the process than allow anyone to get close to him, let alone express his _'feelings'_, as Kagome called them. Now things were different because of her. He could allow some people to be closer to him, and once in a few blue moons he could vocalize a hint of what he was actually feeling. True progress.

In short, his slow mind (with a few more helpful prods from a certain lecherous and nosy third party) finally got to the point where it couldn't explain away what he knew to be true anymore. Before defeating Naraku became too pressing to be ignored further, he had translated what he had thought were only admiration, respect, friendship, and the need for her in his life into the reality: love.

Before he left the camp to come brood in his tree, Miroku had given him a poignant look and mouthed the words "No More excuses." He and Kagome had been fighting again. It seemed to be happening more often since they defeated Naraku because Inuyasha had this particular frustration on his mind.

Now that everything else that had taken priority was taken care of, he had run out of reasons (excuses) to prevent him from taking care of the final two things on his "Before I die" list…

Put Kikyo's soul to rest… Status: good.

Tell Kagome I love her… Status: pending.

The last item immediately soured his mood further. He sank back against the tree trunk in deep contemplation. His eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest as his haori swallowed his clawed hands into voluminous red sleeves. The pout disappeared as his lips opted for the tight-lipped straight line, signaling the irritation that had influenced his moods more often than not the past month or so.

He had wracked his brain and still no method had presented itself. Everyone knew that he was not good at this _'feelings'_ thing and that was just normal emotions. How in the hells was he going to tell Kagome how he felt about her? Sesshomaru's poison claw torture was starting to look pretty damn good.

Plus there was the added joy that he didn't know for sure whether Kagome loved him back or not. Sure he knew she cared, but that didn't mean she felt the same I-love-you-want-to-mate-with-you-have-pups-with-you-and-grow-old-together love that he did.

A vein or two popped out and pulsed on his temple with his frustrated effort.

Damnit. He had no idea how to tell the bitch he fucking loved her.

Right now he would like nothing more than to massacre a few thousand demons to clear his mind.

Too bad none were around.

In the distance he could hear the object of his frustration playing a game of hide and seek with Shippo, probably trying to get his mind off his most recent run in with Inuyasha's fists. They had been fighting more often, due to Inuyasha's wonderful moods of late. In fact, it was that fight and the resulting 'osuwari' that had led Inuyasha to come out and sulk in this tree, which provided him with the thinking time and subsequently reopen his frustration.

So, as far as he was concerned, Shippo was to blame.

Come to think of it, who needed a thousand demons when he could vent his anger and frustration on a certain little fox-demon? His smile turned malicious in anticipation, as he listened to the little kitsune racing across the grass to find Kagome. Inuyasha could smell her not too far away. But she was far enough that he could have a few minutes of 'fun' with Shippo before she could interfere.

When the kitsune stopped near Inuyasha's brooding tree, Inuyasha jumped down and landed silently behind the preoccupied kit.

"Boo!" Knuckles cracked menacingly.

"Waaaaaah! Kagome! Heeeeellp Meeeeeee!"

Daily Shippo beating…. quadruple check.

-


End file.
